Here Comes the Sun
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower.


I realized that I never write Gilbert/Oz-related fics anymore. I mean, I did in the beginning but its all... M-rated haha and so... to make up for that, I decided to write about them (;

* * *

_Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower_

…

He liked the sun back then. He liked the yellow hair he had, the beaming smile he always gave out, and especially the green eyes that seemed to know anything and everything about him That seemed to accept him no matter what.

_That sun… His sun… was beautiful, was jolly, was… taken away form him._

He misses his sun, even though its not his. Even though_ this _sun is trying its very best to be _his _sun. It can't however. Because_ this _sun is far away from him, no matter how high he looks up towards it. But_ his _sun, the sun that's in _this dark place_, is going to be saved. And he's willing to do anything for him.

Now that sun, _the one in the sky that rises and sets_, understands that finally. Because that sun is laughing at him, pitying him because… his sun is back but… he's back with a **devil child**.

* * *

_"I hate her. I hate Alice."_

...

Her name… she was not innocent, sweet and kind. She was harsh, violet and dirty. He was still on her side but she's killing him. _His sun is dying_.

* * *

**"B-But if we were to kill B-Rabbit…?"**

...

He wants to save his sun. It was **his** sun, even if it isn't **his**. If his sun is dying, he must save **his** sun. Because what is he if he can't even save his sun? And that sun in the sky is laughing, he thinks, perhaps mocking him.

* * *

_" Because Alice is like the sun to me"_

_..._

He was.. _Betrayed?_ How, he wonders, can a demon be the sun? How can she be the sun? How can ugly, **un-Alice **be the SUN? His mind is going crazy. He doesn't understand anymore. He doesn't understand anything anymore. What about him? What about his sun? If she is the sun, what is he? Just what is he now?

Slowly, he could understand why that sun in the sky felt. Because as_ that _sun tried to become_ his _sun, it was breaking as well, turning to night. And he, Gilbert Nightray, was already the night. _He has already been the night._

* * *

Its early in the morning. Before the sun has risen, Gilbert is standing near the balcony, smoking a freshly lit cigarette. The sun won't greet him anymore like it used to. _Once something is gone, you can never get it back_. Would it considered to be true for his case? Highly unlikely (because he is too stubborn to admit it). So its cold air that surrounds him, not rays of light, not warmth.

"Gil?"

He snaps his attention behind him and sees a very lazy and tired boy walking slowly and clumsily in the room. He lets a small smile slip on his face as that young boy rubs his eyes. Its one of the few times he gets to see him so innocently tired and drowsy. A sudden realization dawns on him. Since he is the sun, he's not allowed to look at him. It'll hurt his eyes (_and his heart _). So he turns around, focusing on the little light that seems to tease him.

"You should be asleep," He adds a cupful of humor in it, because it is true.

"I couldn't sleep," he replies, taking up the space next to the raven.

"Hmm?" He's intrigued. "And why's that?"

"I had a feeling Gil didn't feel good,"

There was an intense silence. Gilbert sighed in it. Because what he said was true. He didn't feel good. Not at all. He felt emotionally tired, he felt betrayed, he felt… lost. Lost, _gone: no longer in existence or use_, was one of the many definitions it held. Gilbert Nightray was lost.

_Gilbert Nightray is lost._

A pair of small but sturdy arms around wrapped around his chest. He falters back a bit, surprised and he looks down. The hands that belongs to these arms are slightly trembling.

"Oz?"

"Sorry Gilbert… I… I made you sad, didn't I?"

They tighten again and he felt his sun's face against his back. He could feel it's hands tremble slightly. _His sun_… his sun was saying sorry. His sun shouldn't be sorry, he shouldn't even think about "saying sorry". That was what Gilbert thought. He placed one hand on these trembling hands and immediately, he was released. He placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

**(because the sun needed affection)**

"I'm okay, Oz. Thank you,"

Then the sun looked up with big, green, doubtful eyes. He blinked, because he's never seen eyes like that. Then there was a smile, a huge smile. His eyes lit up and they looked positively radiant. There was a pull on his cravat and he automatically goes down with it. Suddenly, soft cotton is on his lips and it takes him a while to realize _his sun is kissing him_. His mind is suddenly shut down and he can't even think anymore, especially with such heat on his face.

"Love you too, Gil~" He smiles back.

Gilbert stares, his face completely aflame. But what makes matters worst is that that sun finally decides to rise from the west. And that sun is shining on him and his sun… _his Oz_, here standing in front of him, smiling. He feels something in his hair and he realizes that it's a flower and the sun is giggling now. He's hiding his face now, turning around and scrunching his shoulders up.

_"I'm such an idiot…"_

_…_

_Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower_


End file.
